


More than what Friends are For | Supercorp/Harlivy Crossover

by DxstyCantFxndAUsernxme



Category: Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cobb Squad at the Bachelorette Party, Crossover, Events Happen after Supergirl Season 5, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Multiple Refereces, Supergirl Gets Kidnapped, doppelgangers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DxstyCantFxndAUsernxme/pseuds/DxstyCantFxndAUsernxme
Summary: When Mxyzptlk appears in L-Corp requesting help from a Luthor and a Super, they are transported to a world that they can't physically be in, right?OrMxyzptlk asks Kara and Lena to help him fix a relationship he broke.
Relationships: Harlivy, Supercorp - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	More than what Friends are For | Supercorp/Harlivy Crossover

Lena Luthor, the indigenous trillionaire genius, was making herself some tea in her lab. She grabbed her impossibly large mug, and poured herself some hot water from a kettle. She then grabbed a teabag of Barry's Tea Gold Blend and let it steep in the water.

She sits down on her couch to relax and take a break from working on her latest project to help protect National City's heroes against any upcoming dangers. Especially for her hero. Lena lets out a breath and lets her shoulders slack and her mind drifts to strong arms and blonde hair as she sips her tea. She melts into the image and possibly thinks of something more, but stops herself from thinking about what she was going to fall into. Her reminiscing of the past few years and everything that's led up to this point in her life; sharing her home with a Kryptonian, and actually fixing it instead of tearing it apart like her and her best friend's counterparts.

Her thoughts prevented her from noticing the little spark of light drifting into the room from a vent and take form, sitting across from her on the floor. At first, she thought it was just a speck of dust, but she was a fool to think that as she realizes a full-grown man sits before her, with wide brown eyes looking at her with his legs crossed and his elbows resting on his knees, making a weird gesture with his hands.

"What the-" Lena yelps, and places her mug down quickly, trying hard not to spill any tea. She jumps up and goes behind the couch, which sat in the middle of the room, and looks at her watch, opening the face of it, and presses the button hidden underneath, sending a signal only one person could ever hear.

And just like that, her hero appears with a woosh and inhuman superspeed. 

Supergirl.

"Lena- ?" the blonde Kryptonian says, almost tripping over the fifth-dimensional imp. "-Mxy!?" Kara looks to Lena with a confused look on her face and Lena gives her an "I don't know" look.

"Mxy, what are you doing here?" Kara questions, confused as to why he's there.

"Oh boy, I messed up." He tells her, turning his body to face her, his eyes like a doe's begging for help. "I need your- assistance," he says as he gets up to his feet and looks at Kara directly in her eyes. "I made a mistake with someone's wish and now she isn't getting her happy ending." He pauses, looking to Lena.

Lena looks at Kara with an even more confused look at the reference of something that comes out of only fairy tales. Kara sees Lena, but turns to Mxy and allows him to continue with a nod.

"I tried to fix it, more than once, but I only made it worse. You see, the one I was helping had a wish, and that was to have her happy ending. And her happy ending was a person, not just any old thing, and I messed up, bad."

"So you," Lena indicates towards Mxy, "want us," she indicates to herself and Kara, "to play Cupid?"

"In a sense, yes."

"Who are you again?"

"I am Mxyzptlk! The secretary let me in," he said, appearing next to Lena, his fingertips touching their counterparts on each hand. She didn't even see him move from where he stood before. At that moment, a dozen questions were running through her head. "I am from the 5th dimension, and I may or may not have tried to woo Kara a few years ago." He says as a quizzical Lena tries to put some more space between herself and Mxyzptlk.

"Of course we'll help you, Mxy."

"We? Kara, what are you talking about? And, he tried to woo you?"

"It's a long story, we're friends now. Come on Lena, it'll be fun!"

"That's the spirit!" Mxy pops up next to Kara this time, handing her a tape recorder. She looks at it and finds it's labeled "the one where I say my name backwards." She chuckles a little at the small call back to when Mxy showed her the alternate realities.

"Now, I'll be sending you two into a different dimension. You both will go under different names. Kara will be known as Linda, and Lena will be known as Maze. They are on a date since they don't normally have time with each other. I'm sure you two won't have any trouble with that." He paused, thinking about what else to tell them. "I have made reservations for the two of you on the resort in Themyscira. You'll start there. Time here will stop until you both return, safe, and alive. Any questions?"

Kara looks to Lena for approval, and she contemplates it. On one hand, she's never met this person who claims to be from the 5th Dimension and keeps giving her more questions than answers. Yet at the same time, Kara seems to trust him. Lena gives in, seeing how eager Kara was to accept. She takes a breath and gives Kara a small look. "Let's do it."

"Great. Good Luck!" Mxy says just before snapping both of his fingers and suddenly the pair disappear in blue wisps.

\-----

At first, it was just white light.

Neither of them knew where, all they knew was, they're standing in front of a grand building with the ocean and a vast view of greenery behind them. At first, they looked around. They stood on decorated rock floor, in the middle of seven circles with a pathway leading downhill from where they were. The setting sun painted the sky with hues of orange and blue.

"Why does everything look.. flat?" Kara inquired.

"I'm not sure, are we in one of those alternate- '' Lena stopped, after seeing Kara. She was wearing her typical outfit complete with her glasses and button-up shirt. "You're animated." She looked down at herself, she was wearing jeans, a graphic t-shirt, and a slightly oversized flannel. "I'm animated."

"Sorry, what?"

Just before Lena could say or do anything, they were welcomed by a woman with green eyes, zany makeup, and an even zanier, cut up black dress.

"Ah, the last guests of the night! I'm Eris, I do believe you two are here on a two night, one-day reservation, yes?" she says, with a slightly posh accent.

Kara jumped right into her alias and said, "Yes, our um, our-our friend organized it for us." She stuttered, making a mental note of Eris's dress. "I'm Linda," Kara said, offering her hand.

"Right, right, nice to meet you." Eris took her hand and shook it, "Well, I'll have Hope and Mercy here take you to your suites." She started to walk away, "Please don't forget to take pictures and tag us!"

Lena saw the two armored women droning towards them and thought to herself, this sounds familiar. 

Lena and Kara are led into the Greek architecture, passing through the pillars. Hope and Mercy were carrying luggage neither of them knew they had. Their suite door was opened and they both entered. The Amazonians left the luggage by the door and one of them handed the key to Lena, who was close behind a slightly protective Kara.

They waited in silence and explored the room a little. It was Greek themed (obviously), complete with pillars and adorned with curtains and fabric hanging across the suite to create makeshift rooms. When they were done, Kara was the first to break the quiet and say, "There's something off about this place."

"Was it Eris's fashion taste or the armored women acting like drones that gave it away?"

Kara chuckled a little at that, "Yes, and the discomfort on both their faces."

There was a bit of silence again that hung between them. After everything that's happened, after Lex, after Leviathan, the knowledge of them being able to relax for a bit hits. Then they realize there was one bed.

"I'll take the couch," Kara says, bashful.

"No, no I can't make you do that Kara. I'll take the couch. It's fine."

"You have been working for days, I'm sure the couch is more uncomfortable than the bed."

"Kara-"

"I'm sleeping on the couch, and you can't change my mind," Kara tells her with a glint in her eye. "We should go grab some dinner, I'm kind of hungry."

So, they get out of their suite and go into the dining area. To their surprise, it was fairly empty. Kara and Lena are seated and are given a menu. Lena orders kale salad and Kara orders potstickers and an assortment of appetizers, surprised Themyscira even had potstickers. Eris had visited their table and recommended various activities for the two, including an island filled with men. Neither of them were interested in that. Kara suggested they hang out on the beach or something before going to bed, and Eris left them with an extremely zoned out, almost unblinking crowned woman following behind her. They both assumed it was the queen, as two Amazonians followed her around.

They enjoyed their dinner and took their time. Kara was genuinely happy for these few moments, and it didn't feel stiff between herself and Lena. Waitresses kept on coming with glasses of champagne and ended up leaving a bottle since Lena seemed so invested in it. Kara pointed it out, but Lena reasoned it would go to waste. Even if she wasn't a fan of the bubbles.

When Kara and Lena left the resort, Lena took the bottle, but Kara was able to sneak it away from her to keep her safe. Kara had only ever seen the drunk-sad version of Lena, not the drunk-not sad version of Lena. Instead of mopey and depressed, Lena was pretty loud and she laughed more about things than she normally did. Yeah, they didn't have much time to hang out with each other as of late, but this is the first time in a long time Kara has seen Lena this way in what feels like forever. The night sky was painted with purple and blue, and as they explored bits of Themyscira, they found that everything looked ever so slightly textured.

Lena was in a daze as they walked around, and she felt it was a miracle to not gush about Kara. They walked on the beach for a bit. At some point, Lena tripped and ended up wrapping her arm around Kara's and resting her head on her shoulder. Her alien skin radiated the same warmth Lena felt the first time they shook hands. Lena looked up at the sky hoping this was a dream she could never wake up from. Then she looked at the sand, and then at Kara. "Holy shit," she thinks aloud, slightly slurring. "We're in Harley Quinn."

"What? What are you talking about, Lena?"

Lena unlatched herself from Kara's arm. "It's an animated tv-series that- " A moment of realization hit her, "oh my god we're in the bachelorette party episode."

"The what what?"

"Harley Quinn- the title character, took her best friend and possible love interest, Poison Ivy to Themyscira to enjoy the resort and bust Eris for obviously mind-controlling the Queen as the best party her friend could ever have."

"Okay, so how does the episode end?"

"I had a lot on my plate when I was watching the episode, I haven't finished watching the season yet, but I do know that when they get back, Ivy breaks Harley's heart."

"Well that's helpful, maybe we should go and talk to Harley Quinn about it."

"Good idea."

"When did you get into cartoons?"

By the time they got back to the resort, it was pretty late. The effects of alcohol rubbed off a little on Lena, and the lobby was empty.

"Do you have the key?"

Lena gave the key to Kara without a word, and they walked down the hall to get to their room.

Then they heard noises. Sounds of what seemed like fighting. Things were moving around and grunting noises were heard. 

"Do you hear that?" Kara asked Lena and stopped walking. Lena realized the noises.

"Kara, I remember this part. We shoul-" 

Before she could finish, Kara told her to stand back, and she kicked down the door.

There was a yelp from inside the room. Red hair and green skin on top of blonde hair and pasty white skin separated from each other quickly as if they weren't supposed to be touching. Clothes were scattered about the room. The two naked bodies on the bed froze. The body below peeked under the red curtain of hair from above her and looked to her right and locked eyes with Kara standing in the doorway, dumbfounded. It took a beat for Kara to realize what was going on and she covered her face.

"S-sorry, sorry!" Kara stuttered and picked the door back up and heat visioned the door back on its hinges. 

Kara's breathing was rushed, and her face was flushed. She couldn't make eye contact with Lena at that moment. Lena took note of her reaction. She shook her head and gave a little smile, "Kara, c'mon," she said as she tapped Kara's hand, remembering when they got off the bus in the pursuit of making Kara an anti-kryptonite suit. Back then, Lena considered grabbing Kara's hand, but she didn't. But this time? She did.

Lena walked with an embarrassed Kara in tow to their room.

Back at the room they abandoned, Harley and Ivy simply laughed together and continued where they left off, leaving no mind to what just happened until the next morning. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It's legit been almost two months since this idea was created and I'm really slow plus the planning for this story sucks so uh here's the first chapter xD (Updates are going to be really delayed)
> 
> If you liked this part, consider leaving a comment and a follow because I'm sure to make more chapters and stories in the future!
> 
> (This Fanfiction is reposted from my Wattpad)


End file.
